30 segundos de distracción
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Sasuke, aún perteneciendo al equipo 7, se distrae por unos simples 30 segundos durante el entrenamiento y en ese corto tiempo puede sacar muchas conclusiones con respecto a sus sentimientos por Sakura y a lo que siente por sus compañeros de equipo. SasuSaku. One-shot.


**Hola! Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía en este fandom jaja. Encontré este fanfic que escribí para un concurso de un foro hace bastante tempo, pero nunca lo mandé al concurso jeje. Por eso he decidido compartirlo :D, espero que lo disfruten!.**

**Disclaimer:** Lo siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados.

**Advertencias:** ninguna.

**Aclaraciones:** Lo que está en _kursiva_ son los pensamientos textuales del narrador.

– – –

**30 segundos de distracción**

Suspiré. Ya es mi tercer suspiro en lo que va de esta interminable espera. Siempre es lo mismo, nos dice que lo esperemos en el puente, que llegará justo a las cuatro treinta de la tarde, pero nunca aparece. Además, siempre estoy con ella porque el muy idiota de mi otro compañero de equipo se digna a aprender de nuestro sensei y llega tarde. A veces me pregunto cómo es que llegó a hacerse Gennin, y cada vez me convenzo más de que la respuesta es tan simple como ganar por cansancio.

Quizá no todo lo que me cansa es esta espera, sino sentir la mirada de Sakura sobre mí. Ella llega antes que yo y mucho antes que Naruto, por lo que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para mirarme. Desvío mi vista, para que no piense que de verdad me interesa. Ella no me interesa, es mi compañera de equipo, nada más.Pero a pesar de que pongo todo mi esfuerzo por fingir que no le presto atención, ella no se rinde y sé perfectamente que piensa cosas como: "romperé esa coraza" o "serás mío, Sasuke" o cosas por el estilo. Muchas veces llego a la conclusión de que está loca, como el resto de las chicas de esta aldea y de otras. _Sí, así de horrible es mi realidad._

— ¡Sakura! —un grito que se escucha a kilómetros de distancia.

Suspiro nuevamente. Y ahí viene, corriendo porque piensa que se le hizo tarde y porque cree que Kakashi ya está aquí. Es el peor de la clase, el hiperactivo, mal llamado, número uno, y bien llamado, ninja cabeza hueca: Naruto Uzumaki. La verdad, no estoy seguro de porqué tiene la primera parte del apodo, _él no es mejor que yo. _

Habla, habla y habla ¿algún día se cansará de eso? Al menos ahora capta la atención de Sakura. No sé para qué se molesta, él sabe que sólo tiene ojos para mí y que él es sólo su amigo. Pero… ¿en qué estoy pensando? No me importa en quién se fije Naruto o que se fije en Sakura, ella no me importa en lo más mínimo. ¡_Es más, por mí que le guste Naruto! Sí… no me importa. _Bajé levemente mi cabeza, como un simple instinto ante un pensamiento tan repentino. _¿Realmente no me importa? _

—Perdonen la demora —escuché decir a Kakashi detrás de mí. Al fin llega, ya son como las cinco y media de la tarde. Igual gracias por salvarme de mis pensamientos, creo que me estaban volviendo loco. —Tuve que tomar el camino largo en el sendero de la vida.

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Ya sabemos! — gritó Naruto.

— ¡Ah! ¡Naruto, cállate! —le gritó Sakura y después lo golpeó.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —le dice el muchacho casi llorando por el golpe. Los dos son un par de ruidosos. Ahora comienzan a discutir y el bobo de nuestro sensei no hace nada para detenerlos. _¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar semejante equipo de locos?_ — ¿Y tú qué miras, Sasuke? —me gritó Naruto de repente.

—La cara de estúpido que tienes siempre — le respondí.

— ¡¿Quieres pelear?! —dijo desafiante. Aquí vamos de nuevo en una pelea sin sentido aparente.

—Bien, basta. Vamos a entrenar —intervino Kakashi, evitando nuestra confrontación. Claro, cuando Naruto y Sakura pelean, a él no le importa y los deja, pero cuando Naruto quiere pelear conmigo, nos tiene que detener. _No entiendo a la gente, definitivamente no la entiendo._

Rápidamente nos dirigimos a un "nuevo campo de entrenamiento", que está más lejos de este lugar que el anterior. Kakashi dijo que practicaríamos el combate sobre el agua. No me molesta, esto será sólo un juego de niños, tal vez sólo quiere que nos divirtamos un poco para poder leer ese estúpido libro. Qué más da, es nuestro maestro después de todo.

Así fue que llegamos al lugar donde entrenaríamos. Era un lago bastante grande y con una profundidad que no debía ser superior a los tres metros. Kakashi nos indicó que mientras más al centro nos adentráramos, más hondo se volvería. Además, nos dijo que la superficie del lago era muy irregular y que había diferentes peces, tanto carnívoros como herbívoros. Y finalmente nos dijo que el ejercicio consistiría en un simple juego de "esconderse y atrapar".

Nuestro sensei arrojó una kunai que se clavó en el único árbol que estaba próximo al lago, después nos explicó: uno de nosotros debería de evitar que la kunai sea capturada mientras que los otros dos, trabajando en equipo, deberían de intentar tomarla. Obviamente, ninguno de los tres podíamos salir del lago, salvo que tuviéramos el arma en la mano. No me pareció muy difícil, pero si él dice que es entrenamiento, supongo que no debo contradecirle.

Kakashi-sensei decidió que yo sería el primero que protegería la kunai, de seguro lo dijo porque soy el que más atención le prestó a sus indicaciones. Así, después de darle a Sakura y Naruto una ventaja de cinco minutos, caminé sobre el lago. De un salto me coloqué delante del árbol con la kunai. Nada más debía de defenderla. _Ja_, de seguro Sakura ya tiene un plan para poder tomarla.

En unos segundos, un movimiento insólito del agua me alertó de dos corrientes extrañas y que sólo podían ser realizadas por konoichi y el shinobi. Como una especie de ataque en conjunto, los dos ninjas salieron del agua de un salto e intentaron tomar la kunai. Sin embargo, usando hilos de chakra, los capturé a ambos. Naruto desapareció dándome a entender que era un clon, pero no así a Sakura, a quien aprisioné con el hilo.

Ella me miró frustrada, yo le sonreí con arrogancia y no le solté el agarre. Tras dos segundos de contemplarnos el uno al otro, ella volteó y observó el arma en el árbol dándome la espalda. En ese instante algo extraño pasó, una corriente de aire bastante suave sacudió el cabello rosa de la konoichi. Me quedé pensando en ella, casi en un trance bastante hipnótico al ver su cabello ondear y estremecerse.

_Sakura…_ realmente el nombre le sienta bien. Viéndola desde donde estoy parece de verdad la flor del cerezo que se me mece por el viento. Sí, siempre me gustaron las chicas con el pelo largo, ella se lo dejó así a propósito. Lo que no sabe es que no necesita de esas pequeñeces para parecerme linda. _Sí… es linda._ No, no me interesa ella, pero no soy ciego, realmente es un linda chica.

Parece que ella ni se mueve ni nota mi mirada, y parece que ni yo mismo me he dado cuenta de lo que hago. La estoy contemplando, sólo eso ¿qué tendría de malo ver a mi compañera de equipo de esa forma? Analizarla físicamente. No necesita tener el cabello bellamente largo, Sakura tiene unos ojos jade que hacen que cualquiera se pierda en ellos, no necesita un sharingan para embobar a su oponente. Una piel tan blanca y suave que hace que impida lastimarla, nadie podría pelear con ella. _Sakura…_

¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Ella no me interesa, mientras sea feliz da lo mismo con quien sea, ella… Quizá lo que siento por mi compañera es mucho más de lo que yo mismo pensaba. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, posiblemente es imposible no sentir algo por mis compañeros. A veces siento que Naruto y yo somos mejores amigos, y sé que él lo siente así. Pero con Sakura es distinto. Sólo quiero que sea feliz, yo no soy para ella, pero ella no lo entiende. Está enamorada, locamente enamorada. Y lo peor… yo no estoy enamorado. _Yo la amo, así de simple._

No es que la ame y quiera comenzar algo con ella, es más, no me interesa el contacto físico, no me importa. Aunque a veces envidio a Naruto, quien hace su mayor esfuerzo porque se fije en él. Preferiría que no se fijara en mí, sería capaz de renunciar a verla con tal de que no siga mi camino. La amo demasiado como para lastimarla, no soportaría la idea de que ella venga conmigo a un camino del que no tendrá retorno. Quizá sí me estoy volviendo loco, como el resto de mi loco equipo, pero está bien. _Muchas veces he sentido que no estoy en mis cabales, y está bien._

¿Por qué ahora? Siento que mis pies se mueven y caminan hacia ella, _¿qué estoy haciendo?_ Los hilos con los que la aprisionaba han desaparecido y ahora ella me mira desconcertada. La tomé del hombro y contemplé sus ojos con la misma fascinación con que contemplé su cabello. Es hermosa y es mi compañera. Rápidamente mi vista se fijó en sus labios… Sí, no me importa el contacto físico, pero a veces el cuerpo lo pide. Me acerqué a ella un poco más, estaba tan atónita que ni se movió.

— ¡Lo tengo! —la voz de Naruto me sobresaltó, haciendo que me aleje de una muy sonrojada Sakura Haruno.

De inmediato miré en la dirección donde debería de estar la kunai que yo debía de proteger. El árbol ya no tenía nada clavado y Naruto estaba parado afuera del agua sujetando el arma en su mano. Sonreía triunfante y casi se burlaba de mí gritando: — ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Ya tenemos la kunai! —y agitaba su mano.

Volteé y vi como nuestro sensei miraba la escena con los brazos cruzados. Pensé que estaría leyendo su novela, pero no. Parece que estuvo pendiente de cada momento. No sé en qué momento Naruto tomó el arma, sólo estaba pendiente de Sakura.

—Bien hecho —dijo mientras pasaba entre la konoichi y yo. ¿Desde cuándo camina tan rápido? Mas antes de llegar donde estaba mi compañero, se detuvo y me miró. Sé que me sonrió, no necesito que se quite la máscara para saber que sonrió. —Recuerden no distraerse ni por treinta segundos — _¡Es obvio! Él vio todo._ Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas y baje la cabeza.

Igualmente continuamos el entrenamiento con normalidad o casi con ella. No puedo explicar porqué, pero comencé a sentir una horrible opresión en el pecho cada vez que veía que el idiota se acercaba a Sakura o que le hablaba, incluso me molestaba que ella lo golpeara, cuando siempre me había parecido un aspecto irrelevante. No entiendo qué mierda me ocurre.

Cuando las primeras estrellas asomaron en el firmamento, Kakashi dijo que ya era suficiente y que era hora de terminar. Los tres respirábamos con dificultad y teníamos nuevos raspones y moretones, a este hombre le encanta hacernos sudar. Muchas veces el entrenamiento me molestaba y me parecía un fastidio, pero esta vez me pareció más que eso. No pude cruzar ni una mirada, ya sea de odio, de fastidio o simplemente de nada, con Sakura o Naruto.

— ¡Tengo hambre, dattebayo! —gritó de repente mientras caminábamos por las calles de la aldea ya casi vacías.

—Pues ve a comer algo —le dije sin prestarle atención. Me encontraba lo suficientemente distraído como para responderle.

— ¡Sí! ¡Espero no haya cerrado ya! —comentó gritando y mirando a la chica del equipo. Nuevamente me atacó esa horrible sensación. — ¿Vienes Sakura? —volvió a decir y la impotencia se hizo más grande. _¿Acaso son… celos?_

—Naruto… yo —dijo ella, titubeando.

— ¿Por qué no vas y reservas un lugar? —dije de repente. —Nosotros te alcanzamos.

Los dos me miraron extrañados y los comprendo_. ¿Desde cuándo me esfuerzo por pasar tiempo con Sakura?_ Pero también es una buena idea preguntarse desde cuándo yo estoy celoso de un completo estúpido como Naruto Uzumaki.

— ¿Y quién te invitó después de todo? —dijo nuevamente y con las manos en la nuca. —Igualmente, nos vemos en un rato —volvió a hablar y se alejó.

Así nos quedamos los dos solos. Obviamente lo que tiene a la konoichi tan callada, es cómo me le acerqué esta tarde. _¿Cómo le explico el por qué? Ni yo lo entiendo_, no puedo explicarle que fue un simple impulso de mi cuerpo que exigía un poco de contacto afectivo con ella. Sonaría demasiado extraño, incluso para mí es extraño.

A pesar de todo lo que por mi mente pasó, no supe qué decirle. La miré a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo. Nos contemplamos como habíamos hecho durante el entrenamiento, con esa extraña mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde la incertidumbre, la incredulidad y el amor, al menos para mí era así. Ella puede que sienta la típica atracción de una adolescente de nuestra edad, pero yo sé que lo que siento va más allá de ello. _Sólo por esta vez, sólo por ahora, nada más hoy, hoy nada más quiero sentirla. _

Quedamos a sólo centímetros el uno del otro. Sakura sonrió levemente y yo le aparté un mechón de su cabello que caía sobre su mejilla y tapaba su hermoso rostro. Miré nuevamente esos labios y sin pensarlo la besé. Fue casi un leve rose de labios, un beso tan tímido como la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, donde ninguno decía algo al respecto, sólo sentíamos le contacto.

Cuando nos separamos nuevamente nos quedamos mirándonos, analizando la reacción del otro. Tenía las majillas muy rojas y estaba muy desconcertada. Le acaricié la mejilla y me alejé de ella, guardando la distancia que siempre guardo con cualquiera. Luego le volví a mirar con la misma arrogancia de siempre. Ella rió por lo bajo y me miró con una amplia sonrisa.

—Voy a ver si Naruto reservó los lugares —dijo casi divertida.

—Iré en treinta segundos —le respondí a lo que volvió a reír y se alejó caminando.

Sí, definitivamente. El contacto físico no es necesario, pero por lo menos ahora me ayudó para esclarecer todo lo que había pensado. Sí, estoy igual de loco que mi equipo; sí, estoy celoso de Naruto; sí, amo a Sakura; sí, ella me ama también, de eso no hay duda alguna; sí, tiene bellos ojos y una piel muy suave; y no, no necesita tener el cabello largo para ser hermosa. _Si tuviera el cabello corto la seguiría amando y seguiría siendo hermosa._

– – –

**Nota final:** Bien, ahí termina. Es corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y mil y un gracias si comentan :D


End file.
